Lovers and Friends
by nykkia
Summary: "Okay I'll have it right out for you" he winked at her and walked away. Lola blushed, no one else saw what had happened except for Quinn. What was that all about? Is that the someone she's been thinking about? No can't be..can it. I hope not. Lola's my g- not really good with summaries but this is a Qola and Dugan story. Review and enjoy. Sorry if my spacing is weird /


**Heyy! So this is my first Fan Fic and I really hope that you guys like it and leave reviews, and also tell me what I should improve on :) This was based on the episode when Quinn let Lola eat her spit covered peanuts and Logan had to go to anger management for yelling at Dustin. I paired Quinn and Lola because I was watching that episode today and the scene of them fighting gave me the idea to put them together. I know it's an odd pairing but bear with me please XD and enjoy Loves!**

* * *

"How could you just let me eat your saliva covered peanuts?!" Lola yelled at Quinn while she pinned her to the floor. "I'm sorry, but you had already eaten so many by the time I walked in!" Quinn yelled back. _Why does she have to look so cute when she's angry?_ Quinn thought to herself. "I can't believe you, you still could have said something Quinn!" Lola yelled throwing one hand in the air as a sign of frustration. With one of Quinn's arms free, she took that as an advantage to flick Lola in the nose. "Ow!" Lola screamed as she let go of Quinn's other arm to tend to her hurt nose. That's when Quinn grabbed Lola and flipped her on her back, now she was in control. "Hey, Quinn get off of me" Lola squirmed under Quinn. "Not until you forgive me and stop being so mad at me" Quinn said with a pouty face. Lola looked at her friend in her big brown eyes, _she's adorable how could I stay mad at her_, Lola thought.

"Fine Quinn you win, I forgive you and I'm not mad at you anymore Okay, now get off of me please" Lola said out of breath from squirming so much. "Yay!" a now happy Quinn squealed as she rose up off of Lola and taking Lola with her. Looking into Lola's eyes "I really am sorry Lola" Quinn said with a smile. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again, because next time I might not be so gracious" Lola laughed. Quinn smirked at her and gave her a hug, Lola hugged her back. _Her hair smells sooo good._ Lola thought to herself. "Wanna go get some dinner Lola?" Quinn asked, but Lola was still deep in her thoughts.

"Lola?..Lola?.." Quinn pulled away from her with a puzzled look. Lola shook her head and came back to reality "Sorry I was thinking about something, but sure lets go grab a bite" she said smiling at Quinn. "Were you thinking about something or someone?" Quinn teased as she knows how Lola likes to drool over cute boys. Lola looked away as she began to blush. Quinn started to giggle "I knew it was "someone" so tell me who it is?" she said. Lola rubbed her arm in shyness, _Why is she being so shy?_ Quinn thought. "Hello Earth to Lola, who is it?" Quinn pestered her. "It's just someone that I've been thinking about a lot lately, but I don't want to ruin our friendship." Lola said sadly. "Well you'll never know if you don't try" Quinn lectured her. "Yea I guess you're right" Lola shrugged. Wrapping her arm around Lola's Quinn said with a smile "Come on let's go get some sushi" Lola smiled and they headed for Sushi Rox.

Quinn and Lola arrived at Sushi Rox just in time to catch up with Zoey, James, Michael, and Dustin. "Hey Lola, Quinn come sit, we saved you two spots right here" Michael said motioning them to come over to the table. "Hey guys!" they both said in unison to the table of friends and sat down. "What's it shaking bacon?" James said as he stuffed his face with bacon wrapped shrimp. They all laughed "He really likes bacon" Zoey said with a smile. "So where have you guys been?" asked Dustin "Oh we were-" Quinn stopped as the waiter came up and interrupted them.

"Hello, can I get you ladies something to drink?" the waiter asked. Quinn ordered first "Sure, I'll have a bottle of grape blitz and California rolls please" The waiter wrote it down and looked at Lola "And for you miss?" he asked her. "I'll have a fruit punch blitz and California rolls also" she looked at the waiter with a loving smile. He smiled back and said "Okay I'll have it right out for you" he winked at her and walked away. Lola blushed, no one else saw what had happened except for Quinn. _What was that all about? Is that the someone she's been thinking about? No can't be..can it. I hope not. Lola's my g-_ before she could finish her thought, Dustin asked again "So you never did tells us where you guys were?"

"Lola and I were in the library" Quinn said. Everyone's faces looked confused "Like I'm supposed to believe that Lola Martinez was in a Library" Michael said laughing. Quinn gave him a disapproving look. "Hey I go to the Library sometimes!" Lola said trying to defend herself. "Yea for what though?" James asked laughing causing everyone else to laugh. "I go to look for stuff, like important stuff" she said trying to convince them that she's smarter than they think. "Yea you go to look for cute boys" Zoey said jokingly. "Well not this time" Quinn said "She actually came looking for me and then she attacked me" "Lola why did you attack Quinn?" Zoey asked feeling that she should know because these are her roommates. "I only did it because I was mad at her for not telling me to stop eating those disgusting peanuts" Lola shivered at the memory. "Oh yea, Quinn that was messed up" Zoey said in remembrance. "I know and I apologized and she forgave me, so let us not bring it up again, please" Quinn said with a get over it look on her face.

The waiter came back with their drinks and sushi and something extra for Lola, he winked at her again and left. Lola looked at the paper under her plate and saw that it was his phone number with the words that said "call me sometime cutie" she blushed. Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw what the note said, she instantly became jealous. "Where's Logan?" Lola asked stuffing her face with a California roll. "Oh you haven't heard?" Michael asked. "He's in anger management for yelling outrageously at my brother" Zoey said with an annoyed look. "Oh my goodness, *gulp* are you okay Dustin?" asked Quinn. "Yea he's fine physically, but he might be emotionally damaged..who knows!" yelled Zoey. "Zoey calm down, you're blowing this whole thing out of control..but yes I am physically and emotionally fine guys" Dustin said wishing his sister would stop sticking up for him all the time. "Whatever Dustin" Zoey said rolling her eyes. They continued to eat in silence.

Walking back to his dorm Logan thought to himself.._I can't believe I have to go to this stupid anger management bull shit. Do they know who I am, I'm Logan Reese the son of Malcolm Reese a very powerful man. Stupid Dean Rivers, we'll see if he has a job at PCA next year if I have anything to do with it._ Reaching his dorm Logan unlocked the door and saw James and Michael sitting on the couch playing video games. "Hey buddy" Michael said smiling but never looking up from the game. "How was anger management Logan?" James asked. Slamming the door, Logan replied "How was it?..How was it?..it was the most ridiculous class I've ever taken in my life!" he yelled. Raising an eyebrow James whispered to Michael "I guess he didn't learn much" "I guess not" Michael said shaking his head. "What are you two dick heads whispering about? if you have anything to say, you can say it to my face!" Logan said angrily. "Nothing" they said in unison scared of what Logan might do. "That's what I thought" he said dropping his backpack on the floor. James and Michael turned off the game and got in their bunks to call it a night. Logan quickly changed into his pajamas, which didn't take long because all he sleeps in is his boxers. He jumped in his single bed and wrapped himself in the covers, and he clapped to turn the lights off. "Goodnight James" said Michael "Goodnight Michael" he replied "Goodnight Logan" they said in unison. "Yea whatever, goodnight losers" he said covering his head. Not taking Logan's sour goodnight to heart James and Michael slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Zoey got up pretty early because she had planned a whole day at the beach for her and James. She grabbed a few beach towels and some beach toys then she put on her bikini, the top was a mixture of colors and a black bottom. It fit her body so perfectly and showed off her sexy belly button ring. All of her rambling around made Quinn wake up "Zoey?" Quinn said rubbing the crust from her eyes "What are you doing? and why are you making so much noise this early?" she asked. "I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to wake you" she said continuing to pack "It;s just I'm getting ready for our date at the beach!" Zoey squealed with excitement. Putting her finger to her mouth Quinn "Shhh'd" Zoey and pointed upwards to Lola's bed. "Oh sorry" Zoey whispered. "Well I'm all done here, I'm gonna go get James and enjoy my day, and you my dear Quinn enjoy your day" She said happily leaving the room. "Bye Zoe" Quinn waved and as she was about to lie back down Zoey returned. Poking her head through the door "And Quinn behave yourself today, please" Zoey said remembering Quinn and Lola's fight. "Don't worry mom I will" Quinn laughed and rolled back over to sleep. Zoey smiled at he response and left to get her man.

Quinn didn't stay sleep for long before she was up and changing her clothes. She put on a green sequined spaghetti strap shirt and denim skirt with her green wedge hills. She sat on the couch to twist her hair and as she sat she watched Lola as she slept. Thinking to herself _She's so cute when she sleeps..she's just perfect, yea perfect for me. Whoa! did I just think that?..Why do I feel this way about her? I've never liked a girl in my entire life only boys..so why is she so different?_ Quinn quickly exited her mind as she saw Lola began to wake up. "Morning sleepy head" Quinn said cheerfully. "Good morning Love" Lola said with a smile followed by a yawn. _Did I just call her love?_ Lola thought.._Did she call me love? she did.. maybe..just maybe she feels the same way about me as I do her. But she likes that waiter guy _Quinn thought and suddenly her cheerful mood was gone.

Lola noticed her change in moods so she jumped out of bed and sat next to Quinn who was still twisting her hair. "What's wrong Quinn?" Lola said placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn jumped at her touch and said "Nothing just forget about it" still upset. "But Quinn-" before Lola could finish Quinn came back with "I said forget about it Lola Geez!" Quinn yelled as she pulled away from Lola and walked over to her bottom bunk. _Damn, what is wrong with her?_ Lola thought to herself. Lola jumped up and moved a little closer to the bunk beds "Quinn did I do something wrong, because if its about yesterday I am so sor-" she was interrupted by Quinn's question "Did you text him?" she asked. Lola looked confused _Who is she talking about?_ "Did I text who?" she said putting her hand on her hip. "The waiter guy" Quinn said looking and sounding sad. _Oh him..I was never going to text him..and why does she care?_ "Quinn I-" she was interrupted again by Quinn. "I mean it's okay if you did, it's just.." Quinn couldn't find the words _I can't tell her how I feel..she'll think I'm crazy_ Quinn thought. Lola sat down next to Quinn on the bed "Look Quinn, I didn't text him..and I never planned to, okay?" Quinn looked at Lola _Why is she so beautiful? _Quinn looked down _She doesn't have on a bra..I can see her nipples! she must be cold because they are very hard_ "Quinn did you her me?" Lola said waving a hand in her face. Quinn shook her head coming back to reality "Yea I heard you" she said. "Why did you want to know in the first place?" Lola asked with a puzzling look. "I thought that was the friend that you were referring to earlier yesterday" she said. "Well it wasn't" Lola said with a smile "I'm going to get dressed and then we can go get some breakfast, that sound good to you Love? I mean Quinn.." _I did it again_ "Yea that sounds good" Quinn said and thinking to herself _ She did it again.._

Lola got up from Quinn's bed and walked to the closet, Quinn had finally finished her hair so she decided to secretly watch Lola get dressed. Lola pulled out a pink sleeveless v-neck and some jean booty shorts. _Those shorts will look great on her_ Quinn thought. Lola laid her clothes on the bed and began to undress. She took off her pajama shirt and her bare breasts were out for the world well Quinn to see. _Her boobs are perfect, so round and perky, if only I could touch them. _Quinn licked her lips at the sight of Lola bending over to take her pajama shorts off. Lola was wearing a pink thong and Quinn just couldn't stop looking. _I'd love to touch that ass _she thought as she continued licking her lips. Lola caught Quinn looking at her when she started to put her bra on, but it didn't bother her, she liked that Quinn liked what she saw. Lola put her shirt on and then her shorts, she slipped into her flip flops and asked "Are you ready to go Quinn?" "Yes I'm ready" she said getting up from the couch. Lola grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together, she smiled at Quinn and Quinn smiled back. "Shall we?" Lola said "We shall" Quinn replied and they left the room for breakfast.

As Logan was walking to class he heard a faint voice behind him calling his name, so he turned around to see who it was. "Hey Logan!" it was none other than Dustin waving and running towards Logan. _Fuck! what does this kid want? It's his fault I'm in trouble._ Logan thought to himself with a scowl on his face as he turned around to leave, Dustin yelled "Wait up!..Wait for me Logan!" Logan stopped and waited for Dustin to catch up. Dustin was out of breath by the time he reached Logan bending over and panting "Thanks for waiting dude" "Yea yea well what is that you want?" Logan asked in a pissed mood. _Why is Logan so hot when he's angry?_ Dustin thought and started to say "I just wanted to say sorry for getting you into trouble with Dean Rivers" _He apologized to me? after what I did to him he still apologized..to me.._ "Hold up, wait a min..you're apologizing to me?" Logan asked pointing at himself. "Yes I am, I mean it is my fault for sharing that voice mail with everyone" Dustin looked down kicking his foot out. Logan couldn't find words to say still in awe, so Dustin asked "Do you forgive me Logan?" he looked up at Logan with puppy dog eyes. _Man his eyes are beautiful and it's so adorable the way he asked for my forgiveness..maybe I should apologize to him too.._ placing a hand on Dustin's shoulder he said "Yea I forgive you buddy" Dustin smiled. "And I'm sorry for treating you that way" Logan said looking into his eyes. "Really Logan?" Dustin wrapped his arms around Logan "Thanks and I forgive you too!" he said cheerfully. Logan returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Dustin "Hey how about we celebrate by going out for dinner tonight?" Logan asked and Dustin's face lit up with glee "That sounds great, but where?" he asked. "You pick lil dude" Logan said poking Dustin's arm playfully. "Um..how about Vaccarro..wait no that's to expensive.." he said scratching his chin. Logan grabbed his hand "If you want Vaccarro then Vaccarro it is" "But Logan it's t-" Dustin was stopped by Logan's finger on his mouth "Shh I got this Dustin, you just make sure you look nice tonight okay?" Logan said with a smile. "Okay I'll see you at 8" Dustin said as he walked away waving bye. Logan waved back and thought to himself while on his way to class _I really like that little guy, I can't believe I was so mean to him. But I'll make it up to him tonight, and if tonight goes well I'll ask him.."_


End file.
